Bits and Pieces
by DeathValleyQueen
Summary: This is just a bunch of Wesker/Chris drabbles I wrote in the middle of the night using my iPod on shuffle for prompts. You're forewarned that there is some OOC stuff because of some of the songs.


**Title: **Bits and Pieces

**Pairing: **Albert Wesker/Chris Redfield

**A/N:** I put my iPod on shuffle, and wrote a drabble based on or just inspired by the song that came on. I started when the song started, end ended it when the song ended. Italicized parts are flashbacks. **I don't own Chris and Wesker, because if I did, things would be different, and I don't own any of the songs either. I wrote this for fun, and I'm not profiting from it at all. **

1]

Chris slammed the door behind him as he left Wesker's office.

"It's not my goddamned fault you can't admit it to yourself. Leave me out of it!" he shouted over his shoulder. His tough exterior hid what he was really feeling. Internally, he was perplexed. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and sighed. For some reason, he was surprised this had happened. "I should've known…" he mumbled to himself. "I guess that's what I get for ignoring the little voice in the back of my mind that knows what it's talking about."

~ "That's What You Get" by Paramore

2]

Wesker's laughter echoed throughout the room, sounding even crueler because of the acoustics of the room.

"I can't believe you actually thought I would change what's been in motion for so long just for the likes of you," he sneered. Chris moved to punch him but Wesker was well out of the way in plenty of time to avoid the brunette's fist. "Aw, poor baby," Wesker continued. "Did you want me to say I'm sorry? I'm sorry, Christopher," said Wesker, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't want you to say it unless you mean it," Chris replied. "It's over, Wesker. After this? The next time I see you, I'll be sure to kill you," he continued, walking away without another word. Wesker shook his head, amused.

~ "Apology" by Alesana

3]

Chris leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor, his mind whirling away a mile a minute. He was conflicted. He had a responsibility to seek out and destroy Wesker, but his own feelings were getting in the way. As hard as it was going to be, though, his responsibility to the rest of the world held more weight than his own personal agenda.

"From now on," Chris said to himself, "Wesker is nothing to me. I have to destroy him," he finished, before admitting to himself that it was anything but that simple. His and Wesker's fates were intertwined.

~ "Weight of the World" by Evanescence

4]

It was a long time before Chris was able to admit his feelings for Wesker, even to himself. Their common past was so screwed up; he didn't understand why he felt that way at all.

"You say I'm a lot like you," Chris told Wesker. "But I'll never be the type of monster you are!" The blond merely chuckled.

"Let's hope you've learned more from this whole charade than just to tell me you won't become like me. You could never hope to harness the awesome power that I possess," said Wesker.

"I will never be ANYTHING like you!" Chris shouted.

~ "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson

5] ((This one takes place around the time of the first Resident Evil game.))

The first time Chris and Wesker had been together? The former had been drunk. Very drunk. But it hadn't stopped his feelings from developing into something real; or so he thought. He knew what everyone was saying about his captain, but he turned a deaf ear to their comments. He knew Wesker wasn't the best person, but he couldn't be as bad as the others were saying. He wondered from time to time if his drunken encounter with Wesker had been random, or if it had happened for a reason. He hoped it was the former, because he actually cared about Wesker.

~ "May the Living be Dead [In Our Wake]" by Flogging Molly

6] ((This one takes place around the time of the first Resident Evil game.))

"I'm not going to tell you, Claire!" Chris roared. She had suspected for awhile that her brother had a… thing for his tall, blond superior. She knew he was reluctant to acknowledge it, because after the whole fiasco with Jill, Chris was petrified of being hurt.

~ "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Disney's "Hercules"

7]

As much as Chris missed his old life, he couldn't go back. Not until the infections had been contained, and the world had been returned to normal. Even then, he doubted he would ever really go back to the way things were before Raccoon City. Some damnedfool part of him still wanted Wesker's involvement to be a lie, so that there was some semblance of hope for the future of their… relationship? As much as he didn't like the way things were, what could he do about it?

~ "Homesick" by A Day to Remember

8] ((This one takes place around the time of the first Resident Evil game.))

Wesker drummed his fingers on his desk, analyzing the scene that had just played out in front of him. Redfield infuriated him; yes… But, as much as the blond didn't want to admit it to himself, there was something about the younger man that made it impossible to stay angry at him. After a few more moments' thought, he reached across his desk for the phone, picked up the receiver, and dialed Chris' number.

"Redfield?"

~ "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT

9]

Chris looked down at the lava put as the helicopter carted him and Sheva away. He'd known he'd be feeling like shit once Wesker was dead, but he hadn't expected it to be as bad as it was. He shut his eyes and thought back, trying to bring back a good memory.

_Wesker was so close to him, Chris could smell his cologne. He wanted to kiss Wesker, but as usual, he was never sure what the reaction would be. Throwing caution to the wind, Chris slowly leaned forward and closed the distance between his lips and Wesker's. To his surprise, Wesker didn't draw back._

~ "Ember Drive" by Walls of Jericho

10] ((This one takes place around the time of the first Resident Evil game.))

The fight had been over something completely asinine, but Wesker knew it hadn't been his fault. Redfield was the one who hadn't done what he was told. However, it had been quite some time since they'd spoken and as much as Wesker didn't want to admit it, there was some part of him that cared about the brunette, in his own twisted way. But he'd eat his sunglasses before he'd admit it aloud.

~ "One Week" by The Barenaked Ladies


End file.
